gotosleepfandomcom-20200213-history
The Interveiw
Bob Interview's Smith,Kellan,and Columbia Lutz We all know the dashing Lutz brothers.Smith (29)and Kellan(26).But who knew thay had a sister?Bob is the first too interview the Lutz siblings. This is an exclusive with there sister Columbia(25).Said that they were split as children.With a whole future ahead if them. (Bob) Hello,It's me Bob and I am here with Smith... (Smith)Hello (Bob)Kellan... (Kellan) (nodds) (Bob) And last but not least Columbia. (Columbia) Hello (Bob) So we all know Kellan and Smith.But who would know they had a sister? We're gonna start with Smith. Did you even think twice about another brother or sister? (Smith) "Smiling at Columbia" No I didn't think at all.I really was worried about a past that I thought I never had.And all this was really hard to take in,becuse I myself am worried about one million things on the side. (Bob) What about you Kellan? (Kellan) I knew we had a sister the whole time.(laughs)I'm just kidding. I was really scared becuse I wanted to be twenty-six.I didn't think about another Lutz becuse our dad had pushed us to a point were we'd fill like we had nothing.So why would we have a sister? (Bob) Exactly!(laughs)!Well Miss Lutz. How is it too have two big brothers? (Columbia) (laughs shyly) I havent got used to it I'm not gonna lie to you(laughs)But it's really shocking for me! Our mother died when I was only two.But again it's very exciting to look at them and go "thats my brother" (Bob) I know it is! Do you guys act anything alike? (Smith)(laughs) I really think that Columbia and Kellan share alot in commen. Kellan and Columbia laugh (Smith) I'm serious! They both tend to talk at the same time,and I'm like "shut up". (Bob) Do you guys have any hobbies alike? (Smith) Talking. Kellan and Columbia laugh (Bob) You guys are having a laughing fest over there Smith,Kellan, and Columbia laugh (Bob) Were are you all living now? (Kellan) We're mainly living in different places! I dont know were I live but Smith lives in Canada?Right? (Smith) Yeah! (Kellan) And Columbia wants to move to the states!(grins at her) (Columbia) (hits Kellan ) Shut up! He's lieing. I still live in France! (Bob) Would you ever like to live in America? (Columbia) (smiles) I really would. I just have so much in France. I would hate to leave it all behind. But I would love to one day! (Bob) Can you act? (Columbia)( ''smiles shyly) ''I'm too shy. It's to cool to see Kellan on the big screen.But believe it or not I'm very shy. I can talk to someone when I get to know them. I just cant talk to anyone. (Bob) Thats great you can talk to me! (Columbia) (laughs) Yeah really! (Bob) Do you guys ever get together with each others friends? (Smith) (looking at Kellan) No we don't! We need to! (Kellan) Yeah we should! (Bob) Thanks you guys! For everything! (Smith)No problem! (Kellan) Yup (Columbia) Your welcome! (Bob) I am honored to be the first one to interview you guys! I hope you all have a bright future.Thanks.